Various methods for forming patterns in asphalt surfaces are known in the related art. The Applicant is the owner of U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,402, which describes a method of forming a pattern in an asphalt surface using a removable template. The template is compressed into a pliable asphalt surface to imprint a predetermined pattern simulating, for example, the appearance of bricks, cobblestones, interlocking paving stones or the like. The template is then lifted clear of the asphalt surface and the asphalt is allowed to harden. A thin layer of a cementitious coating may be applied to the imprinted asphalt to enhance the brick and mortar or other desired effect.
In the above-described method the template does not remain inlaid within the asphalt surface. The visual effect is created by the combination of the imprinted pattern and the decorative coating. One very important and distinctive drawback to this method is that the decorative coating may wear off over time, particularly in high traffic areas.
It also known that it is possible to install traffic markings on asphalt surfaces. However, such markings typically extend and project above the asphalt surface and are relatively bulky. In regions receiving frequent snowfalls during the winter months, traffic markings may often be removed or damaged during snowplow usage.
Another known method for producing traffic markings involves grinding grooves in asphalt surfaces and then pouring into these grooves a hot molten material which is allowed to set in place. However, this is a very time consuming procedure, and is not well suited for forming complicated patterns, or covering large surface areas. The need therefore exists and remains for improved methods and materials needed to provide inlayed patterns in asphalt surfaces.